ft_rp_fated_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Shurelya
Appearance Shurelya wears formal clothing and has light skin complection. She was born with red hair and red eyes. In her younger days, when growing up everyone adored her pretty red hair, Personality Shurelya is a very calm, mature and intelligent woman. She will protect what she cares about at all costs, even if it means death. If threatned, she will will not feel a fear to retaliate. However, she will always try to talk things out before they get physical. Though, that all changes if one was to attack her directly. Shurelya had a rought time growing up, so she sees the world different than most. She thinks about things in a complex way, a way in which that reflects on how she views this world. Being that she was a trained assassin, she does have some values. Shurelya will not kill anyone that is innocent. Before taking jobs, they must be to her standards. She will not simply take a job to kill a person who has done no crimes. She believes in the saying that respect is earned and not given. It is a golden rule that has stood by her while growing up, making her the person she is today. History Shurelya was born in a very small remote village where she learned and studied magic. She also had a younger sister, 3 years younger to be exact. Eventually, there was a raid on their village. Shurelya's parents died in order to protect their children. However, Shurelya and her sister were seperated after the outcome of the raid. She believes her sister is still out there and will find her. After the raid, she was taken in as a prisoner and treated as slave. She hated it, and everyone who looked down on her. It was mostly the wealthy and powerful families that would look down and treat her bad. Coming in, she knew no one, no one talked to her. Shurelya lived in a cell as a part of being a slave. As time moved on, other slaves started to talk to her and relate to her actions and feelings. However, she didn't really like to be bothered. One day, a innocent child accidentally ran into a man of power. That man had murderous eyes, and struck the child. He pulled out a knife and struck. But before it landed, Shurelya was struck in the back protecting the child. The man laughed as he pulled out the knife from her back and seemed like he was going to strike again, but he was stopped by an unknown occurrence. Shurelya fainted, but the guards took her back to her cell. There was a mysterious man in the crowd during the event. The mysterious man walked by the cell and chanted something. In the end, he stated "if you wish to be free, channel your emotions, your anger, hatred, and sorrow. You will obtain a power that will change you.. or rather you've always had this power I speak of, but it was never 'active.'" After that, the man vanished without a trace. Shurelya began to think about the mans words, and the following day, she did exactly that. Her power of Magnetism awakened. She broke free and escaped, and told everyone that she will be back, back to kill all of those who mistreated her and the innocent. As time flew by, she relocated in a big city far off from where she was held prisoner. There she became a known assassin under the name of "The Gray Queen." Mostly because her cloak was gray and she was not affiliated with any guilds nor wanted to be. The gray was a symbol of neutral. She never showed her face because she wore a cloak. There has only been on other person who knows her true identity. Even though she is an assassin, she is well respected throughout the city, simply because her assassinations are not just killing the innocent, but people who have done wrong to the city. She will never kill an innocent person. During her work, she became a master in her abilities, she was not some little girl anymore. She grew, and grew, and became a woman who is not to be messed with. She eventually retired her assassination days and decided to roam the great world by herself. She doesn't know what the future holds for her, but she doesn't intend to just sit around and waste time. Shurelya still wishes to find her lost sister, whatever the cost may be. Plot /*to be filled as the roleplay progresses*/ Powers and Abilities Magnetism: Shurelya has control of all forms of magnetism, whether natural or artificial, to manipulate any metal. Shurelya harnessed magnetism to stop entire guilds, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, and change the course of rivers. Shurelya is able to fly by gliding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force. *'Field': Shurelya protects herself with a personal force field that she can quickly expand to protect large areas. This ability is usually always in an active state, but invisible to the human eye. *'Control': Shurelya can control the traces of iron within organic matter, which allows her to have full control over an opponent's body. She can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to induce aneurysms or unconsciousness, alter thoughts and perceptions, or blank a person's mind completely. She can even remove ferrous compounds from the bloodstream entirely through a person's skin. This is primarily the skill that allowed her to become the assassin she is known for. She was able to kill her opponents with ease and without a trace. *'Diamagnetism': She can control diamagnetism and magnetic moments, allowing her to manipulate energy and matter that is not ferromagnetic. **'Energy': Since she is able to manipulate energy, she has a series of energy based of attacks, raging from small to devastating. *'Electromagnetism': Shurelya can use Lightning. She is shown to be able to generate electricity with his magnetism, similar to how electromagnetic induction of a magnet works. It is so powerful it can burn a person to ash in a split second. However, the drawbacks of using it is that it produces an immense body stress, making parts of her body completely tight. Other Abilities Hand to Hand Expert: Shurelya has been a very skilled fighter using her hands. She has been labeled as a professional hand to hand combatant by some. Her use of physical combat combined with her powers is a devastating combination.